


Restart

by Writing_Goat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kind sad?, Mostly happy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long day of spending time with Edd, Tom, and the newly arrived Tord. Now Matt has a chance to sit down and try piece the missing parts together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to give the heads up that this is my first fanfic in years. I'm pretty happy with what originally was just a testfic become something more I wanted to share.

It had been a long day. Maybe far too long, maybe just right, Matt couldn't tell, nor was he up to the challenge of determining if it was long or not.

It wasn't a secret that Matt had lost his memories after Tord left. Yet, there was that looming question: Why didn't his friends tell him about the old roommate? They had gone over what they been through together, but left Tord out of the equation. What else was there that was hidden from him?

At this time, Tord was probably resting on the couch down the stairs below him. Tord seemed really familiar, but at the same time so far away that Matt wasn't entirely trusting of the Norwegian man. Maybe that's the way Tom and Edd (mostly Tom) had wanted it at first. Perhaps Tord leaving was more sore and sour than originally described?

At this point, Matt got and and began digging through his room for the first time with true determination. The mess was something to be ashamed of, but that didn't bother Matt in the least, as it was familiar. He knew where mostly everything was, except for the monster that probably lived under his bed.. Trapped. Pretty sure that creature was dead by now if it had been there.

Ten minutes was about what it took for Matt to find himself on his bed, photo album in his lap. One that Edd and Tom had mentioned they failed at finding when he originally lost his memories. The ginger had always been aware of it's location, it had been a bit upsetting to open it beyond the first page. The album was suppose to be his, yet Matt didn't even recognize that gorgeous mug of his originally. Not that he'd ever admit or even mention this to anyone.

With anxiety shaking his body, Matt slowly opened what felt like an ancient book of someone else's memories, lost through the cracks of time. However, this time, Matt was relieved to finally be able to recognize himself, Edd, Tom, and now.. Tord. The first picture of the album. From what he understood himself to be like before the memory wipe accident, he wasn't sure why his old self even had a photo album.

Seeing Tord in the album was a relief of sorts however. They were standing next to each other with Tom and Edd, all grinning at the camera in their own way. Matt was able to smile at this, turning the pages with care, looking at them after what he recalled as the Egyptian tomb under their house, and the time that they apparently had clones made of them by some guy, which messed with him now more than he'd like to admit. Oh! And there was the time he had apparently got trapped in the subway with zombies! Huh. Zombies were rather common, weren't they? Zombies in the subway, Zanta, the day they went to the amusement park..

Matt felt something warm escape his eyes, and he did his best to blink away the feeling only to release the tears onto the album page below. Well then. Matt groaned to no one but himself, closing the album deciding that was enough for now. Tord... Wonder what memories he'd want to share? Would he exclude someone as well, or would he tell the full truth?

It wasn't hard, after all, to know Edd and Tom sugared up their memories together. It was easy to figure out that he had been a lot different then, than he is now. In a strange way it was comforting that they liked Matt better now than they did then, though, it still stung in it's own way.

What if he wasn't the real Matt, however? He never heard what happened to that Matt clone.. Did he die? Was he out there living his own life in his own way? By now, they'd be two completely separate people, sharing the same face, but as for memories.. That Matt would still have them. Didn't that make the clone more real than him?

Lovely. More tears escaped falling onto the closed album. Matt tossed it to the side of his bed for later, his hands pressing to his face, knees meeting his chest as Matt curled up into himself. He forced himself to take in everything. The smells of his messy room, the temperature in the house, and the feel of the fabric on his purple hoodie that he had apparently got from Santa on their original Christmas adventure with Tord involved. Why couldn't he remember anything from then? Why does he suddenly care?

Why couldn't he remember Tord at all?

Uncurling from his spot on the bed, Matt stepped onto the floor, letting the cold hardwood bring him down from the edge. He was alright. He would be fine. It wasn't very late yet, so based on that Matt decided to travel down the stairs where he'd find the mysterious man that was Tord, stretched out on the couch, watching some terrible film that Matt would probably love.

Matt came into the living space quietly, unsure how to approach Tord or even let him know he was in the room. After all, this man, to him, was a complete stranger of sorts. Tord knew more about Matt than Matt did himself. What secrets would they have shared together? Experiences that Tom and Edd wouldn't know of?

He wasn't left standing there long, as Tord sat up on his own and just happened to look the ginger's direction. Tord's face lit up for a moment, before falling into guarded curiosity.

“Ah! Matt I didn't hear you come in. Did you want something?” Tord's accent was heavy, something that Tom and Edd had mentioned wasn't always like that, not that it mattered to Matt either way. It sounded kind of nice in his opinion.

“Actually,” Matt started, putting his hands in the pouch of the hoodie out of habit. “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?” There was hope in those blue eyes of his. Honestly, Matt was terrified at the thought of his once friend already rejecting him. What if Tord would come to hate him for not being the Matt he use to know?

Even so, Tord looked surprised, but gestured to the empty spot on the couch with a welcoming smile that didn't look strained in the least. “Absolutely, friend! What is it that's on your mind?”

This got Matt to lighten up, and even let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. With ease, he made his way over and claimed his spot next to Tord, balling up his fists from nothing short of anxiety in the hoodies pouch, unseen by the other. “Well, I was hoping you could share some stories with me. From before you moved away from us.”

“Eh? Stories? Why would..” Tord's face scrunched up in confusion, yet before Matt could even get a chance to remind the shorter man, it seemed to click into place on it's own, “Oh! Right!” Tord laughed it off, placing the palm of his hand against his own forehead, “You accidentally shot yourself with that memory eraser gun I had made. Well, tell me.” Tord turned to face Matt more, hands comfortable in his own lap. “What have the other two told you so far?”

Well. Matt pressed a finger to his chin in thought. Eyes looking up to the ceiling at nothing. “Well, that's hard to say. They just taught me my name, helped me learn where I was from, my family, and a few stories how we all met and...” Matt paused from counting them out on his fingers. There was that time he gave a gun to a bear. That ironically was a vivid memory that had been mentioned that came back like a wrecking ball. Why that of all memories? Unfortunately, it was one of the few memories that reminded Matt he was real. After a brief flash back of horror of that day, Matt came back to Tord staring at him, looking a tad concerned.

“But- ah! Well..” Shoot. Matt scratched his cheek, embarrassed almost. How could he put this? “.. I imagine they told me everything but they uh.. Left you out of all the details.” For a split second, Matt thought he saw Tord look like he was shot, all before Tord masked it over with indifference. How could Matt help the situation? “I'm sure they had a good reason, they probably thought you were never coming back.”

This got Tord to turn from Matt, arms crossing over his chest in silence for a moment, before taking a deep breath of his own. “If you already know everything, why do you want to hear the same thing from me? I'm clearly wasn't important to the stories.” He almost sounded hurt, something Matt was use to handling with his other two housemates, but not with Tord.

Matt decided on his own to scoot closer to the smaller male, offering a smile in hopes that Tord didn't mind the sudden lack of space. “Honestly? I want to hear them your perspective, get the real picture of what it was like with you there, to meet you again!” Matt didn't expect Tord's head to turn as fast as it did to look at him. Finding bright red eyes looking at him with the intensity of the sun was almost uncomfortable, had Tord not let a smile break that matched his eyes onto his face before looking away, Tord going as far as to cover his mouth with his hand.

Meet again. A fresh start. Tord drew in a deep breath before trying to speak, not trusting his own voice. “Well Matty. I hope you're ready for an all nighter. You won't believe the details of what they most likely left out.” The look on Matt's face was priceless. It was almost as if Christmas came early for the ginger. “You should go grab some blankets and-” Before Tord could even finish, Matt ran off to grab the needed pillows and blankets for the all nighter they were about to have on the couch.

There was silence that wouldn't last long, leaving Tord to his own thoughts. “... Meet again.” Tord rolled the idea over. Yeah. Fresh start with Matt, Tord smiled to himself. He'd give himself that much from all this.


End file.
